The Adventures of Mileena and Scorpion
by WildSugarPatches
Summary: She is a beautiful but dangerous woman and he is a cold heartless man out for vengeance. What happenes when the two collide?
1. Mileena's fit

Mileena threw her sais into Kung Lao's chest and walked over to him seductively. He looked at her and smiled, thinking she was going to take them out but instead she ripped his head off like it was just a piece of plastic. His blood splattered all over her body and she ripped off her mask, finally happy to be her cannibalistic self, and chowed down on his head, and threw it to the ground. She then rubbed her body seductively and tied her mask back on. Shao Kahn smiled and laughed.

"Mileena wins, FATALITY!" he boomed, the castle shaking. Mileena strutted over to the line of Kombatants and looked each one of them in the eye.

"One of you will have a chance at fighting me… but I will win" she said spinning around, bumping into someone. The room seemed to get hotter and she slid across the floor.

"Watch it!" Scorpion growled and pushed Sub-Zero.

"That was not me" Sub-Zero said. Scorpion closed his eyes and launched his spear and it wrapped around Mileena.

"GET OVER HERE!" he yelled and pulled it back to him, kicking Mileena in the gut. She let out a small gasp and round-housed kicked him. Shao Kahn watched curiously and rubbed his chin.

"Our next match…. Mileena verses Scorpion!" Shao Kahn said, the castle walls shaking. Mileena gladly got into her fighting stance.

"Let us dance!" she yelled swaying. Scorpion retracted his spear.

"Vengeance will be mine!" he shouted and got into his fighting stance.

"Round one fight!" Kahn yelled, knocking the two over. Mileena stood up and shook herself off and launched at Scorpion with full speed and kicked him in his jaw. He fell to the ground but quickly took out her leg from under her and socked her in her face; the side kicked her, sending her flying in the air. He then uppercuted her in the air and when she came down, he gave her a brutal side kick to the jaw. She fell but threw her sais, stunning him for a moment and did her famous roll move, running over him completely. She tore off her mask and jumped onto him and ate some skin off of his neck, and grabbed him by his head slinging him onto the ground. He jumped up and shot out his spear, wrapping it around her and slung her towards him. He then did a backflip and his legs thrust out, knocking her over. She saw her chance while he was in the air and sent a powerful enhanced kick to his stomach. He gasped out and grabbed her by her hair and tossed her to the ground, kicking her in her jaw. They continued like this for several hours and people began to leave. All left except Shao Kahn, who there sat bored, watching the two fight to the death.

"Enough! This is a draw, neither of you win" Kahn said walking out of the room. Mileena was dizzy and felt like she was going to throw up and Scorpion was leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

"You fought well, but next time I will destroy you" Mileena said walking out. She had fought and gotten scratched up so much that her breast were almost popping out of her outfit. She walked out in a fit of rage and Scorpion just laid there, wiping up his blood.

"I never thought you two would ever finish fighting" Kitana said, straightening her picture of Liu. Mileena hissed at her sister.

"You could be next" she said waving her sais. Kitana took out her fans.

"You will learn respect!" Kitana yelled, going in for a slice of Mileena's skin. Mileena grabbed her sister by the throat and repeatedly stabbed her in the eyes with her sais. Shao Kahn came in and picked up both of the girls.

"Mileena! Stop it this instant! What has gotten into you?!" he boomed, making her slide out of his hand. She hissed at her father.

"Leave me alone!" Mileena said. Shao Kahn put his hands on his hips like a mother would.

"You look gay" Mileena said.

"You know what?!" Shao Kahn asked taking out his hammer. Mileena charged at her father and kicked him in his jaw, then uppercuted him and threw him onto the ground. Shao Kahn picked himself up off the ground and everyone gasped. He grabbed Scorpion in one hand and Mileena in the other.

"You two are going to go somewhere where you can finish that fight and don't come back until there is a winner" Shao Kahn said tossing them into Earthrealm. Kitana looked at her father.

"Where did you send them?" she asked. Shao Kahn sat down and cried into his hands.

"I-I don't know what to do with her anymore. She's out of control and, and I just want my insane little girl back!" he said bawling. Kitana looked at her father, making giant puddles of tears fill her room. The water got so deep it almost reached her picture of Liu! Now Mileena had to die. She made the overall emperor seem gay, she is completely out of control, and she almost destroyed her prize picture of Liu. Kitana whipped out her fans.

"Don't worry father, I'll bring her back dead or alive" Kitana said putting on sunglasses. Kahn stopped crying.

"You bring her back dead and I'll beat your ass so hard with my hammer you'll be singing 'What's my name' by Rihanna and literally mean it" Kahn warned drying up tears. Kitana's eyes popped but she just bowed.

"Yes father" Kitana said and walked out, her legs shaking.


	2. Looking and watching

Mileena feel sideways onto soft green grass, while Scorpion slid onto the sidewalk, scraping up his mask. Two young boys and a girl walked up to them, looking at them like they were heroes.

"Ohmigosh! Look, they're cosplaying!" said the girl bouncing up and down. She grabbed Scorpion's arm and Scorpion shook himself and stared at her murderously and she quickly let go of his arm.

"Well" one of the boys whistled. "The one who's dressed like Mileena is doing it right!" he said walking up to her. She giggled insanely and smiled through her veil and Scorpion smirked.

"Cosplaying? What is that?" Mileena asked. Scorpion looked at them and stood up.

"They think we're just dressed up as ourselves, they made a game from us" Scorpion said sounding agitated. Mileena gasped and then a thought formed in her head.

"Well, I can assure you this is no cosplay" she said ripping off her veil and looking at them.

"HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE REAL!" the three yelled together. Scorpion ripped off his mask, exposing his skull.

"Still think we are cosplaying?" he asked amusingly. The three ran off and Mileena tied her veil back on and put her hands on her hips.

"You ruin every chance of fun I get!" she exclaimed. He almost laughed but kept a straight face.

"Look here, I have been in Earthrealm before and if you keep doing stupid shit like that, we will get arrested" he growled. She giggled. 'Maybe jail sounds fun' she thought and Scorpion yanked her along the side of the sidewalk.

"Well, you know how to treat a lady don't you?" Mileena asked. Scorpion stopped and threw her sideways and stood on her chest, pointing a finger at her.

"Listen up; I do not like to repeat myself. You are not a lady. You are only a clone made from the princess. You are twisted sorcery and I should know. The only reason why I am still here with you is because I am going to fight you and win and bring you back to your precious daddy" he said. Raiden popped up and looked at Scorpion and Mileena.

"Uh, what is going on? Why are you two in Earthrealm?" he asked. Scorpion sighed. So many questions people ask these days.

"We fought for a long time and I almost won but gay ass emperor got bored and sent us here to fight until there is a winner" Scorpion seethed. Raiden looked at both of them.

"Okay, but why were you standing on her chest? You know what, that was rhetorical, don't answer that" Raiden said grabbing the two. He was about to take them back to Outworld until he heard a noise, a rustling noise. Raiden hitched up his pants and ran off screaming like a young girl. Scorpion just stared at Mileena who was eating on a dog's leg. He pulled her back and back handed her. Then they heard a high-pitched scream, like a robot and a chicken were having a scream off contest. Scorpion stood in front of Mileena, because he wanted his opponent to be in good health so he could strike her down without anyone else. Out emerged Skarlet from a tree and she slid her leg under Scorpion and jumped onto him smiling.

"Hey hot stuff" she said seductively. Scorpion had different mixes of emotion and lit Skarlet on fire. She let out that horrible ear shattering scream (Like she does whenever a fatality is performed on her in Mk9) and cooled down still laying on him.

"Why hang with Mileena? I am deadly beauty and she is just an ugly piece of trash" Skarlet said, twirling her hair in her finger. Scorpion was bored to death and just stared, his whitish eyes filled with boredom. Skarlet giggled but then stopped. Scorpion looked up to see that her head was completely swiped off her shoulders and there was a bloody sai on the ground. He stared at Mileena and she was tearing Skarlet's head up spit it out satisfied. Scorpion just stood there and she was smiling at him.

"Where shall we have our match?" she asked. He looked at her and rubbed his hands together thinking.

"Mortals have something called a 'wrestling tournament'. When the room is empty we will fight there" Scorpion said. Mileena nodded and they walked onto different paths, training.

Kitana couldn't believe what she just saw and heard. She dialed a number on a phone she stole from a man and Shao Kahn answered.

"Father! They will be fighting in a wrestling tournament" Kitana said trying not to sound so loud. Shao Kahn was baking cookies and put them on a table and was getting his nails done by Goro. He sighed.

"Make sure my little girl doesn't get hurt. Remember what I said about that hammer? Well, I heard this song about stuff that this mortal named Chief Keef and it's about things he doesn't like. Untrustful daughters, that's that shit I don't like!" he said, banging his hammer onto the ground making the Bang Bang sound and hung up. Kitana's face reddened and she shook a little. The emperor is insane and it is Mileena's fault. I can't wait until I bring her back and father kills her for disobeying him; she thought and strutted down the path Mileena took, her fans on high alert.


	3. Shao Kahn's state of mind

Shao Kahn was an emotional wreck. He was happy and cool at one time, and the next he was a bawling screeching and crying mess. Shang Tsung suffered greatly of this, and now he was hiding behind Kahn's dresser, embarrassed. Sub-Zero sauntered into the room looking at Shao Kahn.

"Sub-Zero! Stay please, tell Mr. Tsung that he looks wonderful" Kahn said. Sub-Zero looked at the emperor puzzled and then Shang came out. Sub-Zero had never laughed so hard in his life. Here he was, looking at a man with a wig exactly like Mileena's hair, wearing her alternate outfit, and had fake teeth that looked just like hers. If it wasn't embarrassing enough, Shang's leg hair was sticking out of the boots and down his thighs. Sub-Zero fought to catch his breath and was leaning against the wall laughing.

"Keep laughing, your soul will be mine!" Shang said covering his legs. Kahn frowned and pointed his hammer at Tsung and he frowned.

"Like we practiced, Mileena" Kahn said. Shang stood in Mileena's fighting pose and raised his voice to a high pitch.

"Let us dance!" Shang yelled. Now everyone in the castle was laughing and Sub-Zero had to go see a doctor because he almost passed out laughing. Shang blushed of embarrassment and ran off. Shao Kahn picked up his I-Fight and called Kitana.

"Kitana… could you come back to Outworld to see me please?" Kahn asked. Kitana looked into the phone strangely.

"Uh, of course father. Why, if I may ask?" she asked. Kahn looked around and got silent for a moment. He then said in a low voice:

"I need you to dress up as Mileena. I'm afraid without her I'm turning gay" he said looking at his Power-Puff Girl fingernails.

"Could you say it again, father? I am hiding behind an alley trying not to get noticed so I need you to talk loud" Kitana said. Kahn gripped his hammer and walked around chewing his lip and sucked his breath in.

"I NEED YOU TO DRESS UP AS MILEENA BECAUSE I FEAR I'M TURNING GAY WITHOUT HER" Kahn yelled loudly. He then face-palmed as he heard the roar of laughter going throughout the castle. Kitana chewed her lip to keep from laughing and looked into the phone.

"I wish I could help you father but I am on a mission remember? You sent me to do it" Kitana said crouching down. Jade walked into the room with Kahn and Kahn looked at her.

"I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO! You come here with me and Jade can go spy and protect my little girl" Kahn said. Kitana sighed. She really did not want to go up there with Kahn, especially in the state he was in. She just sucked it up and swallowed her pride.

"Alright, go ahead and send Jade down, I'll leave the phone in the spot I'm in" Kitana said. Kahn smiled like an idiot and switched Jade and Kitana into the opposite spots. Kitana changed into her sister's outfit and weapon. Kahn shook his head as she put the wig and fake teeth on.

"No no my dear. I'll have Shang fix your teeth like hers and cut your hair into her style" Kahn said giddily. Kitana's eyes widened and she looked down at Mileena's sais. If she killed herself with Mileena's sais she would be doing Mileena a favor. She picked up Mileena's sai and pointed it at her throat.

"AWWW. You're practicing already" Shao Kahn said grabbing her heading to the flesh pits. Kitana groaned and Kahn ran up the stairs faster.


	4. Shao Kahn's state of mind 2

Jade landed onto the hard alley ground. She stood up and held her mouth, wiping away a trickle of blood and shook herself. She didn't even know what she was supposed to do, better yet why she was in Earthrealm. She wandered through out of the alley and saw a flash of yellow speed past her, the wind so strong that it knocked the band from her hair. Jade blew her hair from her eyes and got into her fighting stance.

"Show yourself!" she demanded cautiously stepping. She thrust her staff out and knocked the runner down. It was Scorpion and he looked at her with hatred in his eyes.

"I was training! What do you want?" he barked. Jade stared at the hell spawn ninja and sighed putting her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Kahn sent me down here to take over Kitana's job and now here I am" she said. Scorpion stared at Jade with fury in his eyes and Jade stepped back.

"He sent you here to make sure I wouldn't destroy Mileena, but I will use a fatality no matter what he says" Scorpion seethed. Jade took out her staff and climbed on it, sliding down and kicking Scorpion in his chest. He fell backwards and threw a punch at her, but she ducked and grabbed his arm, throwing him on the ground.

"You make it too easy" she said going in for another hit with her fist. He grabbed her fist and slung her backwards, knocking her on the floor. He kicked her in the face and shot out his spear, sending her flying over to him.

"I did not come to fight you. I came to prevent you from killing her, but I will fight in order to please my emperor" Jade said, unwrapping the rope around her. She stuck her fingers into Scorpion's eyes, (a trick smoke taught her) and beat him mercilessly with her staff. He fell and grabbed her by her leg and stood up. She cringed noticing that his eyes were a dark whitish color. He opened a portal to hell and tied her into very tight ropes and kicked her through it.

"Mileena!" he called. Mileena was nowhere to be found. He grew angry and walked into the wrestling room and found Mileena there, her golden eyes staring deep into his skull. Shao Kahn felt that Mileena was about to fight and had Kitana bound up by chains, almost crying again.

"Father, if you can teleport me and Jade to Earthrealm, how come not yourself?" Kitana asked. Shao Kahn looked at her.

"Don't be stupid, you know I can't go back to Earthrealm after what happened with Lillian" Shao Kahn said.

"Oh yea! You still have not paid her something called 'child support'?" Kitana asked. Kahn nodded.

"I told her, like another mortal named Chris Brown said, 'It's never a right time to say good-bye" Kahn said pacing.

"What did she say?" Kitana asked, secretly cutting off her chains with her free hand.

"She told me 'Deuces' and threw up two fingers so I hit her with the hammer" Shao Kahn said rubbing his beloved hammer, which he had named, of course, Mileena.

"Why did you do that?!" Kitana exclaimed. Shao Kahn put on some sunglasses and did his long, exhausting laugh.

"Like another mortal, this one named Soulja Boy, my hammer goes hammer" he said banging the hammer onto the ground making the bammer part. Kitana sighed and rolled her eyes and Liu silently crept in. Kitana almost screamed with joy until Liu put a finger to his lips and jumped onto Shao Kahn's back, knocking him onto the floor. Shao Kahn got up and walked out, smiling. Liu looked at Kitana curiously and undid her chains.

"Oh Liu, it was terrible! He tried to turn me into Mileena, redo my teeth and everything!" Kitana sobbed into his shoulder. Liu frowned and Shao Kahn walked back in. Liu's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Shao Kahn and he almost laughed. Shao Kahn was wearing a blue dress with cherries embroidered onto it. He had applied an unnecessary amount of lipstick and eye-shadow and pulled out an old tea set.

"One lump or two Hun?" Shao Kahn asked Liu as he set both of them down into the seats. Liu Kang looked over to Kitana and nervously replied: "One".

"I am worried about Mileena and Scorpion; tell me my little girl is going to be alright! Tell me!" he wailed into Liu's arms. Liu was knocked backwards and Kitana giggled a little. Shao Kahn got up and hugged the two and walked out. Liu and Kitana looked at each other and Smoke walked in on the two while they were in a deep session of romance and it got very hot in the room. (Not very romantic... sorry XD)

"Well, looks like things" he said putting on sunglasses, "are getting steamy. YEAHH!" he laughed running off.


	5. The adventure in Earthrealm

Shao Kahn had opened a portal to Earthrealm and dragged Kitana with him.

"Where are we going?" the princess asked. Kahn rolled his eyes.

"We're going to get my baby girl" he said proudly. Kitana hid her fans in her boots.

"What about Lillian?" Kitana asked. Kahn cringed and took out his beloved hammer.

"I'll bust her on her ass" he said and dragged Kitana through with him, Smoke coming in too. They all fell on the hard side walk and Kahn's mask got scrapped up. Little boys and girls crowded them, fifteen in all.

"What the FUCK are you all looking at?!" Kahn roared. The kids, instead of running away, started laughing. Kitana looked at the boys and girls like they were insane.

"Good one dad" a girl said laughing, then Kahn and Kitana knew it. Down the sidewalk slowly trudged Lillian, looking like a model.

"Hey, remember me? Hammer in the Pants?" Kahn asked. Lillian nodded.

"Of course, and you still never paid child support" Lillian said batting her eyelashes. Kahn looked at her nervously, and she threw him on the ground and sat on him, punching him repeatedly in his face. Kitana gasped in horror and threw one of her fans at the attacker, but Lillian caught it and threw it back, pinning Kitana to a wall by her own fans.

"I came to fuck shit up" Kahn said slamming her on the ground. Lillian fell sideways and he threw her in the air.

"Ready Kitana?" Kahn asked. Kitana nodded, ready to sing Earthrealm's song.

"Cause its one, two three times you're out in Shao Kahn's hammer game" Kitana said as Kahn bust Lillian with the hammer. Lillian's bones shattered everywhere and Kitana smiled at her father proudly, until he slapped her.

"What was that for?" Kitana whined.

"My bad, thought your face was deformed for a moment" Shao Kahn said. Then he saw a dash of purple pass by and smiled happily.

"Mileena! Mileena, come home to daddy, he misses you!" Kahn said bawling. Mileena looked at her father, feeling sorry but remained stone cold defiant in her heart.

"Leave me the hell alone; can't you see why I'm down here? You sent me here to fight a hell spawn ninja and to not come back until someone wins. Now if you excuse me, I have a Scorpion to catch" Mileena said charging up her sais. Smoke wandered through something called a 'forest' and searched for Jade. He finally found his beloved, hanging upside down from a tree.

"I'll get'cha free honey" he said. Jade just stared at him and nodded.

Mileena charged at Scorpion and Scorpion got ready to launch out his famous spear but Shao Kahn interfered.

"HELL NO! YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BABY GIRL!" Shao Kahn said banging the hammer onto Scorpion's head. Scorpion stumbled backwards and shook his head.

"Dude! What the fuck man? It's called 'Mortal Kombat' for a reason! Kombat!" Scorpion yelled holding his skull. Mileena tied the emperor to a chair with rope and jumped back into her fighting stance.

"IT'S RAINING MEN!" a man screeched and a couple of other guys came in the back ground dancing.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Scorpion yelled and threw his spear, making them fly forwards. Then, Kitana jumped in, her fans on high alert.

"As much as I never thought I'd say this, you will not lay one hand on my sister or you will die!" Kitana asked. Mileena's eye twitched and she became fully swirled around in her own purple aura.

"THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN ME AND SCORPION! NOT FATHER, NOT KITANA, NOT SMOKE, NOT JADE, NOT EARTHREALMERS!" Mileena screeched, making the ground shake.

Kahn's eyes welt up with tears of joy and he smiled.

"Round 1" he said watching as Mileena gripped onto her sais.

"FIGHT!" he yelled as he only saw a wisp of purple and a flash of yellow.


	6. THE THRILLING ENDING!

"C'mon babe, it's just one show!" Johnny Cage wailed. Sonya crossed her arms and frowned, turning up her nose.

"Why the nose turn up? You smell shit or something?" Cage asked. Sonya wacked him on the head.

"Johnny, I am not going in your show! I am a militarian and I am not going out in short wigs, dancing around in skimpy outfits" Sonya said walking out. Johnny frowned and trailed behind her.

"But babe! We could get a whole load of green stacks! Think of it, I mean you'll be the sexiest, fittest woman on the show. Not to mention I get to tap it later" Johnny said with a sly grin on his face. Sonya punched him in his balls and Johnny fell groaning.

"Yesss! Now you know how we feel, Missster Cage!" Reptile hissed.

"I call it the 'Ball Buster'!" Sonya said proudly, walking out with Reptile.

Mileena had Scorpion in a headlock and Scorpion bit her finger. She winced out in pain and Shao Kahn reached to pick up his hammer but Kitana gave her father a cold look and Kahn retracted his hand.

12 hours later :D

Mileena laid on the ground staring at the hell spawn ninja. She had lost and he knew it too. He was waiting on Shao Kahn to say it, those two magical words that he loved.

"Fuck! Say it!" Scorpion yelled agitated. Shao Kahn's lips quivered and Kitana smacked her father.

"FINISH HER!" Shao Kahn said accidently then stared at Kitana crudely.

"BITCH! LOOK WHAT THE FUCK YOU MADE ME DO! IF SHE DIES, I'LL KILL YOU TOO YOU UNGRATEFUL ASS MONKEY!" Shao Kahn roared. Kitana didn't want to be slew so she bounced up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Scorpion yelled.

"Growing some balls!" Kitana yelled and socked Shao Kahn in the face. Shao Kahn stood there for a moment and grabbed his hammer.

"STOP RUNNING! STOP, HAMMER TIME!" Kahn yelled charging after Kitana with his hammer. Mileena looked up at Scorpion and waited for her death.

"Go ahead" she said gritting her teeth.

"No, I'll let you live. Who the fuck knows what'll happen to that psycho path if I kill you?" Scorpion said picking Mileena up.

Mileena jumped in his arms and he dropped her.

"What the hell? This is not going to be like those movies where we fight and then have sex; the author of this is too fucking lazy to make romance scenes" Scorpion said

Jade whipped the sticky substance from her mouth and Smoke smiled, fixing his pants.

"Amazing! People should call you T.T" Smoke said taking a deep breath.

"T.T?" Jade asked looking lost.

"Talented Tongue" Smoke said. Jade smiled and lay on her lover while Jax came through.

"Yall just got done fuckin'?" Jax asked.

"We had sex" Smoke said proudly.

"I hit Jade two weeks ago, you so late ma homie" Jax said walking out of the forest. Smoke sent Jade a dirty look and Jade grinned.

"Oh you, don't be mad, he only hit my ass" Jade said smiling.

Liu Kang smiled; he was actually going to get Kitana to have sex with him! He lowered his hands down where her "woman parts" would be but then his eyes grew huge like saucers.

"Kitana, what has happened?" Liu asked. Kitana blushed of embarrassment and sighed.

"I fought my father and won" Kitana said.

"And then?" Liu asked.

"I grew balls" Kitana said.

"What. The. FUCK?" Liu yelled running out. "Yo Sub-Zero, Kitana's available!" he screeched.

"Alright!" Sub-Zero said smiling devilishly at Kitana.

"Well, I guess you could say" Jade, Smoke and Sonya said putting on sunglasses, "That they are gonna chill out! YEAAH!" they said together laughing.

"Thanks for reading our lives, now do yourself a favor and GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS ALTERNATE MILEENA OUTFIT!" Shang Tsung yells to the viewers.

THE END ;D


End file.
